


Angel heart

by Jakey (Carmi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Feels, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmi/pseuds/Jakey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enfocado en el episodio 10x22. Song-fic. Publicado en Fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel heart

**Author's Note:**

> No pude evitar pensar en como se sentiría Cas después de lo que sucedió, esto es lo que creo que pasaba por su mente al menos.

_La próxima vez no fallare._

 

 

**_I believe, I believe there's love in you Grid locked on the dusty avenues Inside your heart, just afraid to go._ **

 

 

Esa frase le perseguía, aterrándole una y otra vez. No se había movido de su posición desde que Dean había abandonado el lugar. Su mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación, sentía su cuerpo dolorido, pero más que el dolor físico era su corazón el que agonizaba. No soportaba verlo así, tan quebrado, perdiendo lentamente su humanidad, destrozándose así mismo.

 

**_I have been patient, but slowly I'm losing faith._ **

 

 

Observo el arma enterrado al lado suyo, un poco más y su presencia hubiera desaparecido. Ahora comprendía la desesperación de Sam, la desesperación de Dean esa vez.

 

**_The shadows of your heart are hanging in the sweet, sweet air._ **

 

 

_Te necesito, Cas._

 

 

**_The secrets that you hide, control us and it's just not fair._ **

 

 

El había sido quien lo salvo de la perdición y lo haría una vez más. No iba a dejar que ese maravilloso ser se corrompiera, el hombre que le enseño la libertad y que la familia no era solo de sangre. Cueste lo que cueste, aunque tenga que dar su vida, la marca no ganaría esta vez la batalla.

 

 

**_I know you, baby._ **

 

 

 

_Te necesito, Dean._


End file.
